You Deserve More Than That
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "You deserve so much more than that, Logan. You deserve all of someone's love, every last ounce of their adoration. You deserve someone who worships the ground you walk on" Logan's girlfriend cheats. Jagan. Kendall x Jo. Carlos x Stephanie.


You Deserve More than That

* * *

Logan walked through the Palmwoods lobby holding a dozen red roses, smiling at Jo and Kendall as he passed them. Jo broke away from their kiss to wave. "Hey" Logan said, walking over. "Have you seen Missy around?" he asked.

After Camille had moved away from the Palmwoods, Logan had become more than a little enamored with the perfect new girl, Missy Harper. After a brief fight with Carlos over her, Logan had emerged triumphant, Carlos had emerged with Stephanie's heart and things had gone back to normal. Except for with James, who had been unusually moody.

Jo smiled "Yeah, I think she's over by the pool. You look nice." She said. Kendall wrapped an arm around her. "Why don't you ever dress up, Kendall?" she asked with a slight frown. Kendall's mouth dropped open.

"I didn't think you cared about how I dressed" Kendall said, confused. Jo laughed.

"I don't" she assured him.

Logan grinned. "Okay, well, I'm- uh- I'm going to go now, It's mine and Missy's 6 month anniversary" he said. They had nothing on Kendall and Jo, who had been together for three times that long, but it really didn't matter.

He walked away from the lovebirds towards where Jo had told him his own love way. "Missy" he called, walking towards her usual spot at the pool. He got closer, and the flowers fell out of hand, as he took in the sight that met him.

There was Missy, wrapped around the new Latin heartthrob that had moved about the time she had. It was the most intense thing Logan had ever seen. Hands where everywhere- Vincenzo was touching places on Missy that Logan had never even touched. It was awful. "Missy?" Logan asked, tears beginning to form and cloud his vision. Yeah, so he was a guy who cried. His girlfriend was a slut. Life wasn't normal.

Missy sat up, eyes wide. "L-Logan?" she said, beet red. "I'm so sorry"

Logan shook his head. "No you're not. You cheated on me with Vincenzo." He said. "You knew it's wrong but you cheated. "

Missy shook her head "No- no, please Logan" she said, climbing off of the sexy Latin ball of sex that was Vincenzo, who looked shocked. Apparently, Missy hadn't been honest with anyone in the situation.

Logan shook his head "Cheat me once, shame on you. Cheat me twice, shame on me. I'm not going to let it get that far."

Missy grabbed his hand. "No, Logan please"

"Missy, it's over. It kills me, but we're through. I loved you, I adored you and you took my love and adoration and gave it to him" Logan rippd his hand away from her and took a few steps back.

"What about you? Always with your boys, never with me. How do I handle that? I get lonely, Logan. I have needs"

"I can see that. But it's different, I'm not kissing guys or girls behind your back. I'm doing my job" Logan said.

Missy sighed. "Logan, I'll never do it again" she pleaded.

Logan shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miss" he muttered, running off.

He only got into the lobby before he collapsed into a confused James's arms as James got off the elevator. "What the?" James began, confused. Kendall and Jo were standing at the door, shocked. "What happened?" he asked. "I came down to tell Kendall that lunch is ready" he said, confused. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Missy- and- cheated- slut-BITCH" Logan stumbled. James bit his lip and looked at Kendall, who was watching as Jo and Missy had a screaming match. Kendall sighed.

"Missy was cheating on him with Vincenzo the Latin sex god." Kendall said. "I'm gonna- uh… go- Jo is crazy… and I think Missy might want to have hair- " he said before walking off.

James wrapped an arm around Logan. "Logie, come on, let's go, don't let that bitch see it get to you.' He said, trying to guide Logan into the elevator. "Logan, stop, you're messing up my hair" James said.

"But Vincenzo- and sex- and – and-" Logan mumbled. James sighed.

"I know, I know" James said.

* * *

He finally got the sobbing boy up to 2J, where Carlos and Stephanie were sitting watching a horror movie. Well, Stephanie was watching. Carlos had his head buried into her shoulder. Stephanie looked up and gasped, before running over. "What happened to Logan?"

"Missy cheated" James said. "Jo is currently ripping Missy's head off"

"She's yelling?"

"No, Literally, Jo had a hold of Missy's head and was pulling" James said. Stephanie's eyes widened. "Can you help me, I'm going to try to get him to lie down; he hit his head really hard in the elevator. Can you go to the store and get me some Ice Cream for Logan"

"Isn't that a girly thing to do?"

"Not when you're Logan." James said. "Ice cream is good. Just, take the scaredy cat with you" he said, pointing at Carlos, who was now huddled behind a pillow. "What movie are you watching anyways?"

"High School Musical" Stephanie said simply as she grabbed Carlos' hand and dragged him out of the room.

Logan clutched onto James' shirt. "Come on Logan, you've got a hold of skin and it really hurts." He said. Logan just mumbled some nonsense. "Okay, come on" James said with a sigh, moving him and Logan towards the couch. He pulled Logan onto the couch, grabbed the DVD player remote, turned the annoyingly fake romance off and turned to Logan, who was in full on tears.

"Come on" James said, holding his arms out. Logan collapsed into his arms again. The boys just sat. James felt his heart breaking slowly for Logan. He felt an urge to go hunt Missy down and hurt her.

Everyone wondered why James didn't have a girlfriend. He didn't want one. He wanted Logan. It had killed him to watch Logan with Missy. Now he would like to personally kill Missy. Just the fact that Logan had collapsed into his arms, not Kendall's or Jo's, who had both been standing at the door with arms wide open, made James wonder.

The boys sat there. Suddenly, James became aware that Logan was yawning. He had been up all night the night before obsessing over today. James smiled and stood up, cradling Logan in his arms. "You're tired" he said as Logan put his head on James' should and smiled.

"I am" Logan muttered.

"Bed time." James said with a smile.

"It's noon"

"You're exhausted" James said with a smile. "Come on' he said as he carried Logan down the hall. He kicked Logan and Carlos' bedroom door open and carried Logan over to his bed. He bent down, careful not to drop the boy or injure him. He began to move towards the door.

"Don't leave me" Logan said with a frown.

James turned around. "What?"

"Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone" Logan repeated. "I can't be alone, while she's off with her sex god. I need someone, James. Stay"

That was the most Logan had said since the break up. James walked back over to Logan and sat down on the bed. Logan pulled him into a lying position and wrapped his arm over his stomach. James wrapped both arms around Logan, and just lay there, feeling every movement Logan made. Soon, Logan had fallen asleep, head on James' chest. James smiled down at him. He could get used to these little moments, Logan's touch. He didn't even mind the drool. If it had been anyone else, he would have, but it was Logan and it was cute. Downright adorable, actually.

Logan moved in his sleep. "James" he muttered. "Love you"

James looked down at him, smiling.

Logan continued. "I'm stupid" he said in his sleep. James grinned, before jumping as the smaller young man let out a blood curdling scream.

"LOGAN!" James shouted. Logan bolted up.

"James! You're alive"

"and you're crazy." James said slowly. Logan's eyes were the size of saucers. "Dude what happened?"

"I-I told you that I loved you and you jumped off the roof because you couldn't handle it" Logan stuttered. "Please don't, I can't deal with loosing you and Missy"

"You didn't loose Missy, she lost you." James said. "You deserve so much more than that, Logan. You deserve all of someone's love, every last ounce of their adoration. You deserve someone who worships the ground you walk on"

Logan sighed. "I'll never find that"

"Do you really love me?" James asked.

"Don't be mad" Logan said sadly.

"I'm not" James said. "But I think you just found all of my love, every last ounce of my adoration, and the person who worships the ground you walk on."

Logan pushed James away "I love you, but It's too soon"

James nodded "I know." He said. "But I'm always here. I'll be your best friend, I'll be everything" James said with a smile. "It doesn't have to be romantic. It just has to be friendship."

Logan nodded. "For now"

* * *

It didn't last. James knew Logan's resolve would melt away the moment James walked in with the Chinese take out two weeks later. Logan was obsessed with Chinese food. It was kind of scary, actually, how obsessed Logan was with the orange chicken and the beef and broccoli. And the egg drop soup. You just didn't get between Logan and his egg drop soup. It didn't end well. Jo was planning on giving Missy egg drop soup and telling Logan to go get it, just to watch Logan beat his ex up in desperation for his soup.

As James had planned, Logan nearly tackled him when he smelled the food. "Oh my god, James, this is amazing!" he said.

Things were leveling out for Logan. He wasn't crying as much, although he had punched Vincenzo in the face yesterday. It still killed Logan to see Missy; he was thoroughly in love with her still in some regards. The brown hair, the smile, everything about her looks. But he hated her at the same time.

James and Logan were nearly inseparable these days. If Logan was there, James was soon to follow. Logan felt confident if James was around, but not without him. Gustavo had yelled at Logan 2 days ago and James had gone off on him.

"I know I'm amazing" James said. "So, what do you want?" he asked, opening a box.

Suddenly, Logan had his legs around James' hips "You" Logan said with a smile. "I realized last night that I love you and even though I'm still hurting from Missy, I can't go another day without making you mine"

"Really?" James voice cracked as he wrapped an arm around Logan.

"Truly. I need you, James. I'm not going to screw around anymore" Logan said, looking up into the hazel eyes. "I need you now"

James smiled. "Then why didn't you say so?" he asked, grabbing a random box of food and carrying it and Logan to the couch. He sat the food down on a table and then collapsed on top of Logan on the couch. "Because I've needed you for a long time" he said.

Logan smiled "Be mine?"

"I already was" James said with a grin, before pushing Logan's head into the couch with his own, kissing him passionately. Logan moaned and melted into James' kiss, laughing.

James broke the kiss "I'll never treat you like that little bitch did. I love you too much and you deserve more than that"

Logan smiled. "I love you James. Forever."

Suddenly, Carlos's voice sounded from the hall. "It's about time"

James looked up "What do you mean?"

"You finally got a girlfriend" Carlos said. "What's so funny?" he asked, eyebrows knight together.

"I didn't get a girlfriend. I got myself a Logan" James said.

Carlos stared at him "You what?"

"Yeah. I got Logan" James said, allowing Logan to sit up.

"It's true. He got me" Logan said with a laugh.

Carlos smiled "Awwww. You two are so cute and sweet and Logan needs someone like you and-"

"Hey Carlos?"

"Yeah Logan"

"Shut up"

Carlos' face soured. "But its true. I've got to go pack"

"Why?" James asked.

"So you two can share a room, duh" Carlos said as he ran off.

Logan grinned. "Oh that Carlos" he said, laughing.

"I will never fully understand him" James said, settling into the couch with Logan in his lap. Kendall and Jo walked in, giggling about some nonsense. "Hey guys, what's so funny?" he asked.

"Vincenzo broke up with Missy. He literally picked her up and threw her into the pool and told her that he could never love an adulteress." Jo said. "It was the funniest thing ever. She was so pissed, she regrets leaving Logan now, I'd bet." She said. "So… you two finally got together?" she said with a smile.

"Yeah." James said. "Can you grab me the box of takeout on the counter and then little container on the end table? And a fork? I think Logan's starving"

"I'm also comfortable" Logan said, putting his head on James' shoulder. "This is perfect. Everything's perfect."

Kendall smiled "All I'm going to say is it's about time. "He said with a smile.

Logan smiled and closed his eyes. "I love my life" he said. "I'm Missy free, James' filled and I love it"

Jo handed James the food "You deserve him." She said with a smile. "He won't hurt you, but he's dramatic enough to keep you on your toes. Like me with Kendall..."

Logan smiled. "James loves me" he said with a mile wide grin on his face. "I love him." He kissed James gently. "Forever"

"And ever" James assured him. "I promise"

and it was a promise he kept.

* * *

a/n: okay, so I love this and hate this at the same time. What do you think.

Insert shamless self plug here: Go check out my other stories. I've been told their awesome.


End file.
